Jon Fitch vs. B.J. Penn
The two veterans fought to a majority draw. The Fight The first round began. Penn came out quickly, right after Fitch. He shot for a double in the first few seconds. Fitch seemed surprised. But he was defending. He has stuffed it to the clinch. They traded a knee each to the leg. Four thirty. Fitch kneed the body. Four fifteen. Fitch kneed the body, ate one to the leg. Four minutes. Fitch turned the clinch and worked for a double himself. Penn landed a pair of left elbows in under. Three thirty-five. He switched to a single. Three fifteen. Penn landed three left hammerfists inside. Fitch worked for a double. Three minutes. Penn landed a pair of left elbows in under and finally stuffed that takedown. They broke exchanging. Penn shot and got a big double with two thirty-five. He wrapped his own legs around Fitch's legs. He took Fitch's back in the scramble, both hooks. Two fifteen as he looked to trap the arm. Penn had the body triangle. Two minutes. Penn lost the triangle. He lost the hook as well. He got it back in. Penn had the choke. It was in. One thirty-five. Fitch escaped. One fifteen as Fitch turned to guard. Fitch landed a pair of left elbows. 'He's got nothing for us right there.' One minute. Penn exploded to his feet. Fitch worked a double. Penn stuffed it and Fitch kneed the body and again and again. Thirty-five. Penn elbowed the shoulder with the left. Fitch switched to a single. Fifteen. Fitch kneed the body. Again. Penn landed a short right inside. Fitch landed one himself. The first round ended. 'Try to keep your head up more on your takedowns,' they told Fitch. 'You're doing it right but I need damage.' I scored that for Penn. The second round began and they touched gloves. Penn blocked a high kick and missed a flying knee and Fitch got a single to guard. 'You've got an answer to everything,' Penn's corner said. Four thirty-five left there. Four fifteen as Fitch hugs the legs. He stood to the clinch landing a left elbow in under. Fitch kept working a double. Four minutes. Fitch landed an uppercut inside. Three thirty-five as Fitch landed a right inside and he ate a left hook inside. Penn kept stuffing a double and landed five left elbows in under. Another. Three fifteen. Penn stuffed it completely. Penn landed a short left elbow inside. Fitch kneed the thigh. Three minutes. Fitch flurried inside landing a right. Somebody's bloody. Fitch was cut. It's on BJ's back. Two thirty-five. Penn turned the clinch. Fitch's nose was bloodied badly. Two fifteen. Fitch kneed the body and landed an uppercut on the break. Two minutes. Penn worked another double and he got it, wooow. He's hugging the legs. He had the back again with both hooks. One thirty-five. 'Fight the hands, fight the hands,' Bob Cook screamed. Penn had the choke nearly, he lost it. One fifteen as Fitch turned into guard. Fitch landed a left elbow. 'Raise up and go.' One minute. Fitch landed a pair of left elbows there. 'Heavy hips!' Fitch landed a backhand right hammerfist. Thirty-five. Fitch landed a left hand. Fitch landed a pair of short left elbows. Another. Fifteen. Fitch landed a nice pair of lefts. Penn stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. The second round ended. The second was close but probably Penn's. His corner told him to 'go for broke because I don't know where we are on rounds. We gotta try to get him out of there.' 'You want this,' BJ Penn's corner said. 'Don't let him stall us out.' The third round began. Fitch landed a big right hand and then got a double to guard. Fitch landed a left hand. Four thirty-five as Fitch worked the body. Penn escaped exploding to his feet and breaking. Four fifteen as Penn grabbed the fence but Fitch still got a double. Penn stood to the standing back. Four minutes. Fitch kneed the leg three times. Another. Fitch dragged him down and had the back. Fitch landed a left hand. Three thirty-five. Fitch worked the body. Penn regained the butterflies. Three fifteen with more body work. Fitch landed a left elbow. The crowd booed. Three minutes. Fitch passed to half-guard. He landed four left elbows. Six more elbows there. Two thirty-five. Another and another. Another. A left hand to the nose there. Two fifteen. 'Finish him!' Penn has guard. Fitch landed eight left hands in under there. Two minutes. Fitch was really pounding with that left. One thirty-five. Fitch landed a right hand there. Fitch worked the body. One fifteen. 'Finish him!' Fitch landed four left hands. He landed a left elbow. Four left hands and a left elbow. Another with one minute. 'Finish him!' Fitch worked for an arm triangle but let it go. Thirty-five. Fitch landed a right hand. Fitch landed six left hammerfists. Fifteen remaining. The crowd booed. The third round ended. Both guys looked beat up, the crowd was booing Fitch. I scored it 28-28 personally. 29-28 Fitch, 28-28 and 28-28 for a majority draw. They shook hands.